Timmy's Crush
by piinay-piie
Summary: [COMPLETE] You can see in the title, Timmy has a crush. but. . .it's not Trixie. . .who is it then? And is she hiding anything unusal?
1. The New Student

Hello! Hello! Hello! This is my first fanfic . . .and I am doing it on FOP *fairy odd parents! * Hehehehheehehehe ya. I got some ideas from the story Timmy's Tutor. So ya. READ THAT STORY IS COOL!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FOP nickelodeon does  
  
Claimer: I own this story and Maria.  
  
And Let us begin with zee story . . .  
  
Timmy's Crush  
  
Chapter one- The New Student  
  
Mr. Crocker: "settle down children!!!!! SETTLE DOWN!!! NOW!!"  
  
Timmy: "Great, he's in a grumpy mood"  
  
Wanda: "Isn't he always like this?"  
  
Cosmo: "Of course Wanda, he's ALWAYS like this."  
  
Mr. Crocker *after the class settled down* : "I have a surprise for you today!"  
  
Class: "Yay!!!!"  
  
Mr. Crocker: "A surprise pop quiz!"  
  
Class except for AJ: *groan*  
  
AJ: "YAY!!!"  
  
(Silence) – (class look at AJ)  
  
AJ: "um . . . boo?"  
  
(Some one knocks on the door)  
  
Mr. Crocker groans and opens the door.  
  
The Principal (I have no idea what her name is): "Good morning Mr. Crocker, Mr. Crocker's class. I have a new student with me. Her name is Maria."  
  
Maria: Hi guys! I'm Maria and I am happy to be in your class this year. My parents were transferred her from L.A.  
  
Maria was Asian (she's really is Filipino.) She had black hair with caramel highlights in her hair. Her hair was up to her elbow. She was tall a pretty face and body. She pretty much looked like Trixie.  
  
The whole class started whispering to each other.  
  
Trixie (to Veronica): She has a good sense of fashion.  
  
Veronica (to Trixie): She like totally like does like ya!  
  
Wanda: She's cute, isn't she Cosmo?  
  
Cosmo and Timmy are drooling over Maria.  
  
Wanda smacks Cosmo.  
  
Wanda: COSMO! YOU'RE MARRIED! REMEMBER?!?!?!  
  
Cosmo: Huh? Oh yeah.  
  
Mr. Crocker: Maria there's a seat beside Timmy.  
  
Timmy: Hi! I'm Timmy, welcome to Dimmsdale.  
  
Maria: Thanks, nice hat!  
  
Do you like chapter one? Sorry it's to short. Okay? REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter 2 is coming soon! ~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~ 


	2. The Tour Begins!

Thanks again 4 reading my first fanfic!!! Review if you can, flames r welcome!! Yay I am writing this because I got my first review! Yay!!!! Thank you Gunblade Elf!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FOP nickelodeon does  
  
Claimer: I own this story and Maria. And now I own Victoria and Alexandra.  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Timmy: thanks.  
  
Timmy: Hey! Do you need a tour around the city and school?  
  
Maria: Thanks, I think I really need it. My parents almost got lost going to the school.  
  
(Maria and Timmy giggle)  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
Timmy: So, Maria where do you want to go first?  
  
Maria: Where do you guys hang out?  
  
Timmy: most of us hang out-  
  
Trixie: Hey Maria! Do you want a tour around the city?  
  
Veronica: Ya, cause like Trixie is like the like best tour guide like around!  
  
Maria: No, It's okay, Timmy is showing me around, but thanks anyways.  
  
Veronica: Timmy? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(Veronica leaves laughing with Trixie.)  
  
Timmy: Don't mind Veronica. Veronica is a clone of Trixie, but meaner. Trixie is nice most of the time.  
  
Maria: In my old school, there were two kids like that. Their names were Alexandra and Victoria. Alexandra is like Trixie, and Victoria is like Veronica.  
  
Timmy: Do you want to see where we hang out?  
  
Maria: Sure, but let me stop by the washroom.  
  
Timmy: Okay, let's met at the flagpole.  
  
Maria: Okay!  
  
(Maria walks into the girl's washroom, while Timmy goes into the boy's washroom.)  
  
Wanda: I'm guessing you have a new crush Timmy,  
  
Timmy: I don't like Maria; I'm just being friendly.  
  
Cosmo: Sure you are, that's what they always say.  
  
Timmy: I don't like her as a girlfriend. I like her as a friend. Besides, I like Trixie remember?  
  
Wanda (to Cosmo): I'm afraid he just saying that because he doesn't want to tell us that he's over Trixie and likes Maria.  
  
Timmy: Hey! I heard that!  
  
(walks out the boys washroom closing his eyes)  
  
(walk straight into the pole in between the doors)  
  
Timmy: OWWWWWW!!! (rubbing his head)  
  
Wanda and Cosmo: Typical Timmy!  
  
(Timmy sees Maria near flagpole and runs up to her)  
  
Timmy: Ready to do Maria?  
  
Maria: Ready to go!  
  
End of chapter 2! Sorry it's short AGAIN! Anyways, review and get you next chapter! And I don't care if it's just one again!!!  
  
^-^ ~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~ ^-^ 


	3. The Candy Store

Ehhhhhhhhh, no review YET about chapter 2! Oh well . . . fanfiction.net didn't even put it on yet! Oh well, here's chapter . . .3!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FOP *as I been saying forever * nickelodeon does :P  
  
Claimer: I own THIS STORY, Maria, Alexandra, Victoria and some of these stores because no stores are mentioned in the actual shows :P  
  
Chapter 3-The Candy Shop  
  
Timmy: Here's were we make our selves broke by buying candy!  
  
Maria: *giggles*  
  
Timmy (thinking): She's cute. Wait Timmy! You don't like her. Oh she's cute! STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!!! Her laughs are cute? STOP WITH HER AND CUTE OKAY? ! ? ! ? ! ? You just said Her and Cute! Face it Timmy, you like her! Fine okay I do, but don't tell it to Cosmo and Wanda. Hey! I'm just one part of you! I'm the brain! And of course I won't tell *mwahahahahahahahahahahaha*  
  
Timmy: Do you want to go in?  
  
Maria: Okay, but I can buy anything because I have no money on me.  
  
Timmy: It's okay I'll pay for you, and besides, the clerk will practically give us a 50% because we give him a lot of customers. Don't tell other people that the clerk give us a 50% discount.  
  
Maria: I won't my lips are sealed.  
  
Timmy: Okay, let's go in!  
  
Maria: Thanks for buying me ice cream Timmy!  
  
Timmy: No sweat!  
  
(Car honks) Maria: That's my dad. Thanks Timmy!  
  
Timmy: So we'll continue tomorrow?  
  
Maria: Okay! Thanks again Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Your Welcome!  
  
(Maria hugs Timmy)  
  
Maria: Bye Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Bye . . . Maria. *Blushes*  
  
*~*~*~*Later*~*~*~*  
  
Wanda: Timmy, your blushing,  
  
Timmy: Am not!  
  
Cosmo: Do you like Maria?  
  
Timmy*Blushing*: no . . .  
  
Cosmo: Okay! I'll take her!  
  
Wanda: (SMACK!!!!!)  
  
Cosmo: WANDA!!! WHY DID YOU HIT ME AGAIN???  
  
Wanda: YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH MARIA!  
  
Cosmo: WHY NOT?????  
  
Wanda: BECAUSE! YOU ARE OVER 200 YEARS OLD! TIMMY PROBABLY LIKES HER!! Cosmo: I CAN CHANGE THAT 200 YEARS OLD! AND TIMMY TOLD US! HE DOES NOT LIKE MARIA!!!!  
  
Wanda (calmed): Timmy always says that. Remember when he said he didn't like Trixie.  
  
Cosmo: Still, he said he didn't like Maria.  
  
Wanda and Cosmo are fighting if Timmy likes Maria or not.  
  
Timmy: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(silence)  
  
Mrs. Turner: Timmy! It's time for dinner!  
  
Timmy: Coming down soon!  
  
Timmy: I'll tell you after dinner. Just don't fight okay?  
  
Wanda and Cosmo: Okay  
  
CHAPTER 3 IS DONE. OMG 3 CHAPTERS IN 1 HOUR???? Is Timmy going to tell Cosmo and Wanda how he feels about Maria? What is Timmy going to eat? LOLZ REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE  
  
~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~ 


	4. Timmy ALMOST tells Wanda and Cosmo

HEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHHEHE! I got 5 REVIEWS *YAY* thanks to again HollyShannensAngel, Sb+FOP, Gunblade Elf and HamtaroCutie91!!!! And yes, HamtaroCutie91, You DID inspire someone!!!!!!!!! Anyways Here's what u guys been waiting 4, CHAPTER 4!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Chapter 4- Timmy ALMOST tells Wanda and Cosmo  
  
Disclaimer: same thing: DO NOT OWN FOP!  
  
Claimer: I own this story and Maria.  
  
*After dinner*  
  
Timmy: Thanks for the spaghetti with tofu balls mom!  
  
Mom: Your welcome Timmy, now got to your room and play.  
  
Wanda: Okay Timmy, what did you have for dinner?  
  
Timmy: spaghetti and tofu balls.  
  
Cosmo: Do you like Maria?  
  
Timmy: uhhhh . . .ummm . . .  
  
Cosmo: YOU DON'T LIKE HER! SO I'LL CHANGE MYSELF TO-  
  
(Wanda smacks Cosmo on the head AGAIN)  
  
Cosmo: OWWIE OWWWIE OWWWWWWWWWW! Wanda . . .(sniff) why did you hit me . . . AGAIN? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !  
  
Wanda: Let the boy speak.  
  
Timmy: uhhhh . . . uhhhhh . . . .he he (pulls collar and starts sweating like HECK) *fakes yawns* isn't time to sleep yet? *Yawns again* Cosmo: NO! IT'S WAY TO EARLY  
  
(Points to clock, clock says 7:30)  
  
Cosmo: His bedtime is at 8:00!  
  
Wanda: It's good for him to get a half an hour more of sleep.  
  
Cosmo: He's just saying that because I am right and he doesn't want to hurt your feelings.  
  
Wanda's smacks him again.  
  
Cosmo: WANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Cosmo and Wanda are arguing and Timmy sneaks into bed.)  
  
Wanda: Let's ask him then.  
  
Cosmo: Fine.  
  
Wanda and Cosmo: TIMMY? ! ? ! ? ! ? !  
  
Wanda: PERSONAL JINX COSMO!!!  
  
Cosmo: humph! (Means no fair!)  
  
Wanda sticks her tongue.  
  
Timmy: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Wanda: He's asleep; let's ask him tomorrow.  
  
Cosmo: humph (Means "Okay, Fine")  
  
Did you think Timmy was going to tell Wanda and Cosmo his true feelings? Do you want to know what his dream is about? Review please! Flames allowed. CYA next time!  
  
^-^! ~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~ ! ^-^ 


	5. At Maria's House

Hehhehehehe did I had a lot of thinking and I will go to . . . actually, I think I won't tell you. Anyways this story is dedicated to the same people and a new person . . . mpcp13 and Mrs. Les Demondes. Don't worry Jess; I'll try to fit in your idea soon. OKAY? Okay let's begin with zee story.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah.  
  
Claimer: I own this story, Maria and Candy and Will.  
  
Chapter 5 - At Maria's Home.  
  
Candy: So, *flies around room* how's your first day of school?????  
  
Maria: Huh? Oh it's all right.  
  
Will: Do you want to show us your new school?  
  
*Daydreams and doesn't hear Will and Candy*  
  
~~~DAYDREAM~~~  
  
Trixie and Veronica invite everyone in the school for a "Welcome Maria" party. Maria (of course!) and Timmy. They play truth or dare. Maria choose dare. Veronica told Maria to kiss Timmy Turner . . . on the lips. She walks to Timmy and. . .  
  
~~~END OF DAYDREAM~~~  
  
Will and Candy: MARIA? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !  
  
*Snaps out of Daydream*  
  
Maria: Huh?  
  
Jeanne (yes I made that thing up right . . . Now!): Hi Will and Candy.  
  
Jeanne is the only sister in her family that knows that Maria has Fairly Odd Parents. She was right-in-the-room when Will and Candy appeared. Maria told Jeanne to not tell anyone or she tell what happened when Jeanne sneaked out to see one of her favourite bands, No Secret*yeah, I like No Secret*, Justin Timberlake and Avril Lavigne. She never told anyone.  
  
Jeanne has light brown up-to-her-shoulders hair with the two blond highlights. She's really fashionable, like today she was wearing a pink headband and two blue ponytails, pink top that says "Drama Queen" and blue sapphire velvet miniskirt that has a number 2 on one of the sides. Between her miniskirt and top, she was wearing a chain around her stomach.  
  
Jeanne: So, little sis, how's school? (sits on bed)  
  
Maria: It's *sighs* all right . . .  
  
Will, Candy and Jeanne whispers.  
  
Jeanne, Candy and Will: (sings) you have a crush! You have a crush! Maria has a crush!  
  
Maria: Okay, fine I do.  
  
Jeanne: Who is it??????  
  
Maria: A boy in my class.  
  
Jeanne: DUH! NOW TELL ME! (voice softens) please???  
  
Maria: TYL (Tell you Later)  
  
Jeanne: Fine.  
  
(one second pasts)  
  
Jeanne: It's later.  
  
Maria and Jeanne's mom: Maria! Jeanne! Ally! Laura! Kim! Jeffrey! Mike! Dinner time!  
  
Maria family has more brothers and sisters. As you know, Jeanne is her sister, but she had more sisters, Laura, Kim and Ally. Laura was the oldest one in the family. She was also one of the smartest students in Dimmsale High. 1 day, and all of the high school teachers love her. She doesn't dress like a geek, actually she was the 2nd most fashionable girl in her school. Hey! She's popular! In one day only! Kim and Ally were identical twins. They were 1 year older than Maria, so that means they are all in the same school. They both had pure long black hair. They were the girls who were the athletic ones in their school. Well, Ally shows that she's athletic, Kim doesn't. Kim shows her girly girl side. She's exactly like Jeanne. Pink dress, blue platform shoes. Ally is a fashionable and athletic all rolled into one. She wore a Toronto Raptors' Carter Jersey with a white shirt under it.  
  
Laura was only 6 and was starting grade one. She was fashionable like her sisters and wore a dress.  
  
(A/N- I'm kinda sick about writing the sister's 411 so I'll tell you bout the brother's part ASAP (As Soon As Possible) okay??? Don't hate me!)  
  
(everyone does down and eats) (a half an hour later or more they stop)  
  
SORRY THIS IS LAMEEEEE so sorry! Flames allowed R&R if u want! Kk?  
  
^-^~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~^-^ 


	6. Timmy Tells Cosmo and Wanda

ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yayness* sorry 2 keep u waiting but here's *drum rolling* CHAPTER 6!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 6-Timmy Tells Cosmo and Wanda  
  
It was a new day. Sun was up, birds were singing, Timmy's alarm clock was about to wake him up in 10 minutes, but . . .  
  
Wanda: TIMMY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cosmo: HMMMMMMMMMMMM! *remember he's still jinxed?*  
  
Timmy falls of bed.  
  
Timmy: COSMO? ! ? ! WANDA? ! ? ! OWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Cosmo *mind* Yay! I'm free!  
  
Wanda *the eye* No some has to say your name 10 times in a row!  
  
Cosmo: Oh,  
  
Wanda: Do YOU LIKE HER?  
  
Cosmo: hmmm-hmmm?  
  
(Both stare at Timmy)  
  
Timmy: OKAY! I LIKE HER OKAY? I LIKE MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cosmo: hmmm-hmmm . . . *mean awwwwwww man . . .*  
  
Timmy: Why is he *points to Cosmo* not talking?  
  
Wanda: I jinxed him last night when you were "fake" sleeping.  
  
Timmy: Okay!  
  
*Poof* (Cosmo gets a notepad and a fairy pencil with Cosmo sitting on the eraser)  
  
(A/N: I know some of you people hate author's notes but when it's Cosmo turn to speak that means he shown what he wrote down okay???)  
  
Cosmo: Why couldn't you tell me earlier that you like Mafia?  
  
Timmy: Who's Mafia?  
  
Cosmo: I mean Maria.  
  
Timmy: okay  
  
Timmy: because I know that Wanda was going to be right so . . . I told her and not you.  
  
Cosmo: Wanda? We're husband and wire!  
  
Wanda: WIRE???? I'M A WIRE????????????????  
  
Cosmo: I meant wife!  
  
Timmy: Wanda, When was the last time he (A/N: I'm making sure that I won't say his name) wrote?  
  
Wanda: The last time he wrote 1000 years ago.  
  
Timmy: HE WROTE IN 1004? ! ? ! ? ! ? !  
  
Wanda: Apparently . . . yes.  
  
Timmy: Cool!!!  
  
Sorry it's short again. Soon it's ALMOST THE END OF THE STORY! CYA!  
  
~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~ 


	7. Timmy Tells Maria, Maria Tells Timmy

He-he-he I have nothing to say here! *sugar-sweet-anime-fan friends comes in*  
  
Friend: sugar-sweet-anime-fan  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: yeah . . .  
  
Friend: YOU DONE THE ZUT* STORY YET??????  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: ummm . . . no?  
  
Friend: THAN GET YOUR ZUT* BUTT WORKING!!!!!!!  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO ZUT*!  
  
(sugar-sweet-anime-fan and friend start fighting)  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: READ THE STORY!!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7- Timmy Tells Maria, Maria tells Timmy _______________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~ AT SCHOOL 15 MINUTES UNTIL THE BELL RINGS~~~~~  
  
(Timmy sees Maria and runs up to her)  
  
Timmy: Hi Maria!  
  
Maria: Hi Timmy!  
  
Ally: Who's this? Kim: Yeah, like who's this?  
  
Maria: Ally, Kim, this is my classmate Timmy, he showed me around yesterday. Timmy, these are my 2 out of 4 sisters, Ally and Kim.  
  
Timmy: Uhhhh. . .who's who?  
  
Maria: Give you a hint, Ally and Kim are athletic but only Ally shows her appearance that she's athletic.  
  
Timmy: Let me guess . . .  
  
Kim was wearing a black leather jacket over a baby blue shirt with a baby blue skirt to match. She was also wearing a black headband and a pale baby blue eye shadow. Ally was wearing LA LAKERS' Kobe Bryant Jersey, which was over a yellow t-shirt and was wearing tight jeans.  
  
Timmy: That's Ally *points to Ally* and that's Kim *points to Kim*  
  
Ally: Wow!  
  
Kim: No one ever told us apart on the *looks at baby blue watch* 5 minutes they saw us!  
  
Ally: Except for mom and dad, they named us.  
  
Kim: Right!  
  
Kim: Can we borrow Maria for a sec.? We need to talk to her  
  
Ally: WE? ! ? ! ? ! ? !  
  
Kim: YES WE!  
  
Ally: WE????  
  
(Kim and Ally keep on bothering but I won't type it cause it's gonna be the same. Kim says "Yes WE!" and Ally says "WE?!?!?!?!??!!?")  
  
Timmy: Can I talk with you for a sec. Maria?  
  
Maria: Sure, I needed to talk to you too.  
  
(Timmy and Maria walk to another area)  
  
Timmy: You say your news first.  
  
Maria: No, You say YOUR news first.  
  
Timmy: Fine let's say it together. On the count of 3.  
  
Timmy: 1 . . .  
  
Maria: 2 . . .  
  
Timmy and Maria: 3!  
  
Timmy and Maria (Both say their news together): I like you Timmy/Maria.  
  
Timmy and Maria (again): You like me?  
  
Timmy: Yea, I kind of do . . .  
  
Maria: same here.  
  
(Silence)  
  
Maria: So, can we be uh . . .girlfriend/boyfriend???  
  
Timmy: Okay.  
  
Maria: So can I tell my sisters and my friends?  
  
Timmy: Sure I can tell my friends and my brothers-wait . . . I don't have any.  
  
Maria: Okay, sure See you around?  
  
Timmy: See you around.  
  
Like it? R&R PLEASE FLAMES ALLOWEDD hehehehhehehehe  
  
Friend: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: CYA!!!! REMEMBER*runs and grins* REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~  
  
P.S. The things with * is ZUT which means damn or shut-up or rubbish in French! Tell me if I'm wrong! 


	8. Maria Dairy Entry

*Yawns* I had a nice Spring Break! I went to Vancouver!!! Anyways, chapter 8!!  
  
Chapter 8 – Maria's Dairy Entry  
  
Siblings: Thanks for the pancit* mom!  
  
Mom: Your welcome guys, Laura, Jeanne can you help me with the dishes?  
  
Jeanne and Laura: Okay mom!  
  
(Maria runs up to room)  
  
*Maria plops on bed*  
  
Candy: What did you have for dinner?  
  
Maria: Pancit*, my favourite (A/N: yeah . . . I like it 2 =D)  
  
(Will is looking through Maria's bag)  
  
Will: SNICKERS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Candy: Snickers? ! ? ! ? ! ? Yay! My favourite! Let me have some!  
  
Will: NO!  
  
Candy: YES!  
  
Will: NO!  
  
Candy: YES!  
  
Will: NO!  
  
Candy: YES!  
  
Will: NO!  
  
Candy: YES!  
  
Will: NO!  
  
Candy: YES!  
  
Will: NO!  
  
Candy: YES!  
  
Will: YES!  
  
Candy: NO!  
  
Will: See, you agree with me!  
  
Candy: No fair! You tricked me!  
  
Will: =P  
  
Candy: -.-  
  
(Candy tries to steal a piece of Snickers from Will while Maria is taking out her diary)  
  
03-21-04  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, I admit my feelings to Timmy, but Candy and Will don't know yet. Timmy admit his feelings too. I am so glad I can write my feelings in this diary that my Aunt Leah gave me for my 8th birthday. Anyways, they probably won't ask me because they are fighting over my Snicker bar. They don't know that I have more chocolate in my bag! Anyways, I'll write more later. . .  
  
*~^_^Maria Santos^_^~*  
  
Maria: *Sigh*  
  
Oh no . . . I have a feeling of another daydream coming on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Daydream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: It takes place years from now, high school, senior year 2 months before prom night)  
  
Timmy: Maria . . .  
  
Maria: Yes Timmy,  
  
Timmy: we've been a couple for a long time  
  
Maria: Yea, we've been *chuckles* Timmy: Will you come with me to-  
  
~*~*~*~*~daydream interrupted but it's over~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Candy: *snaps fingers in front of Maria* hello??  
  
Will: I'm just going downstairs *poof* *disappears*  
  
Candy and Maria: Whatever!  
  
Candy: So, what's new?  
  
Maria: *sigh* Oh nothing *sigh*  
  
Candy: Really? `_~  
  
Maria: *sigh* yea . . . *sigh*  
  
A/N: Have you noticed she likes sighing when she thinks of Timmy? `_~  
  
Candy: Did you tell him?  
  
(Will comes out of nowhere with a bowl of . . .SUGAR!!!(A/N: You can guess what that means . . .))  
  
Will: HIIIIII EVERYBODY!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: If you guessed HYPER! YOUR RIGHT! *I love making people hyper*  
  
Candy: Did you eat sugar?  
  
Will: Yes!!!!  
  
Candy: How much?  
  
Will: One . . . bowl . . .  
  
Candy and Maria: ONE BOWL? ! ? !  
  
*Knock* *knock*  
  
Maria: Who is it?  
  
The knocker: It's Jeanne!  
  
Maria: Come in.  
  
Jeanne: Why are you screaming?  
  
Maria: Will ate 1 bowl of sugar!  
  
Will: One day . . . I will have a sugar army, and then my sugar army and me will rule the world! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* *cough* MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHA *cough* *cough* *cough*  
  
Cricket comes in  
  
Let me show you their faces:  
  
Maria: 0_0  
  
Candy: v_v  
  
Jeanne: O.o  
  
Will: x_x *fainted*  
  
Candy: Alright . . . O_O *looks at Will*  
  
Jeanne: Now where were we?  
  
Maria: I was telling you how many bowls Will ate.  
  
Jeanne: How many did he eat?  
  
Maria: 1 bowl!  
  
Jeanne: One Bowl? ! O_O  
  
Candy: Yea . . .  
  
Jeanne: How long is he going to be like that?  
  
Candy: He'll be up in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . ze-  
  
Will: I'm up! I'm up!  
  
Jeanne: Thank God!  
  
He-he I love sugar! Oh yea Pancit* is a Filipino dish that has noodles and vegetables nad so forth. Oh yea, to save you curiosity, Yes, I am Filipino! So yea . . . No one gave reviews yet!!! BOO! Anyways I'll make more chapters! CYA! `_~  
  
^_^ ~ sugar-sweet-anime-fan ~ ^_^ 


	9. Too Hyper

Uh yea . . . I don't what to say here so –  
  
*sugar-sweet-anime-fan cousin comes in again *sigh* *why won't he leave me alone?* *  
  
cousin: Hey you!  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: yea what do you want now?  
  
Cousin: I want to read your story!  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan face: O_O  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: are you serious?  
  
Cousin: NO!!! *dong-dong-dong is heard*  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan face: @_@  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: as usual *sigh*  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: anyways! Here's chapter 9!  
  
_________________________________________ Chapter 9~ _________________________________________  
  
~*Still in Maria's House*~  
  
The Santos family went out to visit Maria's Aunt. Will and Candy are left alone (no not that)  
  
Will: hey, Candy?  
  
Candy: Yes Will, what do you want now?  
  
Will: I snuck up coffee up here with the sugar!  
  
Candy: Really? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! *now she's excited*  
  
Will: Yeah! I'll have the sugar . . .  
  
Candy *finishing him up* : And I'll have the coffee!!!  
  
Do you know the show, All That? The skit Sugar and Coffee? They're just doing the same thing. If you don't know what All That, and the skit Sugar and Coffee, they *Candy and Will* Are Drinking/Eating sugar and coffee really fast. Then they switch. They stop for a moment.  
  
Will: You know what Candy?  
  
Candy: What Will?  
  
Will: I'M HYPER!  
  
Candy: You know what Will?  
  
Will: What Candy?  
  
Candy: I'M HYPER TOO!  
  
~*1½ hour later . . . *~  
  
Maria: Mom! I'll be up in my room!  
  
Mom: Okay honey!  
  
i thump, thump, thump /i  
  
Maria: Hi guys!  
  
Maria looks around her lavender room. Will and Candy were in their fairy form. She looked in her fish bowl. No luck. So she decided to go down the kitchen.  
  
*Mom must be watching TV* Maria thought.  
  
The kitchen was dark. Maria thought her mom didn't on the kitchen lights. Even though it was dark, she saw two small shadows; they looked like one of them is making JARS and JARS of coffee while the other is looking for sugar. ;)  
  
*Who can that be?* She thought again.  
  
She crept closer and closer and . . .  
  
_____________________________  
  
he-he-he-he . . . who can those two shadows be? Anyways review! Thanks if you do ^_^ If I get at least 2 good reviews I'll make the next chapter. Bye!  
  
^_^*~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~*^_^ 


	10. Upset

Chapter 10? Wow . . . This will be a half convo/half story chapter. In the beginning I will post half of the convo n at the end I'll post the rest okay?  
  
*lil-angel-asian-girl comes in, sugar-sweet-anime-fan's BFF ;D*  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: Hi sugar-sweet-anime-fan!  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: hi lil-angel-asian-girl!  
  
*Candy and Will come in*  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl and sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Hi Will! Hi Candy!  
  
Candy: Hi sugar-sweet-anime-fan and lil-angel-asian-girl!  
  
Will: *munch* *munch* hi *munch* *munch*  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl, sugar-sweet-anime-fan and Candy: What do you have?  
  
Will: I have . . .  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: What! ?  
  
*one minute later*  
  
Will: SUGAR AND . . .  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl, sugar-sweet-anime-fan and Candy: COFFEE!  
  
(A/N: I'll Finish Later)  
  
Anyways just to let you know, Timmy and Maria are in grade 6! Okay, I don't care what grade their in now in the show but it's FICTION! F-I-C-T-I-O-N! ALLRIGHT? *boiling now* so don't tell if Timmy's bedtime is at 9:00 and stuff like that. *calms down* anyways, chapter 10! And I'll be adjusting, script, proper story, script blah, blah ,blah you know, so don't get mad at me okay?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*A star of sweetness  
  
"Will?! Candy?! What are you doing?" Maria asked. Maria sighed, this happened before. Then she started having a flashback. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~Flashback~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Will, Candy, how come your magic won't work?" Little 5-year-old Maria called to her Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
"ANNA! ARE WE GOING TO GET A DIVORCE?" "Tony, can't we talk about this? How about the kids?"  
  
Maria sighed. Her parents were fighting, and can be their last. Their parents might get a divorce. Maria had just wish that her parents wouldn't get a divorce. Will and Candy can't do their magic. She looked in "Da Rules" and there was absolutely no rule saying that she can't wish for her parents not getting a divorce. But in the back, there were reasons if the Fairly Odd Parents' magic wouldn't work. Maria asked some questions.  
  
Maria-"What date is your license is expired?"  
  
Will and Candy-"March 19 year 10998777"  
  
Maria- Candy, are you pre-pre-g-n-ant?  
  
Candy-O_O NO!  
  
Maria-When was the last time you drink wine besides all of your anniversaries?  
  
Will-We haven't drank wine besides our anniversaries *snuggle up* (A/N: awwwww, sweet)  
  
Maria-GROSS! (sticks index finder inside mouth, which is open and making barfing sounds)  
  
Candy- Next Question  
  
Maria- did you drink sugar and coffee?  
  
Candy and Will- YES! ^_^  
  
Maria looks down list of cures  
  
*sigh*  
  
Candy and Will-What?  
  
Maria: I have to wait a month before wishing anything else.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~End of Flashback~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"WILL! CANDY!" The two shadows turn around.  
  
"Maria we are so sorry!"  
  
"Go away, I want to be by myself."  
  
~*~  
  
*poof* somewhere  
  
2 girls are playing PS2  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl *looks up*: Who are you?  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: I bet you!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl: awwwww  
  
Candy: We are Fairly Odd Parents of Maria Santos.  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: huh? *walks and turn off PS2*  
  
Will: never mind  
  
Candy: Who are you?  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: I'm sugar-sweet-anime-fan and this *points to lil- angel-asian-girl* is my BFF, lil-angel-asian-girl!  
  
Will: BFF?  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Best-Friend-Forever  
  
Candy: Oh,  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: Hi! *waves and smiles*  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: But the better question is who are you? I mean what are your names?  
  
Candy: I'm Candy and he's Will.  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Hey how come he's not talking * fake frown appears on my face*  
  
Candy: I don't know, Will?  
  
Will: *softly* hi  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: what do you have?  
  
A/N: oh man you know what that means . . .  
  
Will: SUGAR AND COFFEE!  
  
A/N: yup *sigh*  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: Can I have some?  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Yeah! I can I have one too? Please?  
  
Candy: FINALLY! SOME ONE WHO LIKES SUGAR AND COFFEE!  
  
A/N: Let me show you're the faces.  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: . *looks at sugar-sweet-anime-fan slyly*  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: *looks at lil-angel-asian-girl slyly*  
  
Will: ^_^  
  
Candy: ^_^  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: LET'S START!  
  
~*~A while later, while everyone is hyper to the max~*~  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: One day . . . I will have a sugar army, and then my sugar army and me will rule the world! Mwahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha !  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: One day . . . I will have a coffee army, and then my coffee army and me will rule the world! Mwahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha !  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: Really? ~_o  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Yup ^_^  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl: War?  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: War! ^_^  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: I TAKE CANDY!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl: I want her!  
  
Candy: Um, Will and I are going now, bye!  
  
*poof*  
  
.~*~.  
  
Somewhere on a cliff  
  
Candy: Will,  
  
Will: Yes Candy?  
  
Candy: Since Maria is studying Flight for science, she wants to know how oh I don't know, thrust force?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done Chapter 10! He-he-he, what will Candy do? Anyways, some of the "convo" is going to be in the story. Review please! 


	11. The Question

OMG I forgot to say something last time *sugar-sweet-anime-fan hits her head* I dedicate this story, yes I said STORY to . . . my BFF lil-angel- asian-girl ^_^ she gave me the idea of thrust ;D and she helped me with the convo. O0o0o0h I forgot! Just so you know. This story is also dedicated to all that reviewed  
  
-Gunblade Elf -HollyShannensAngel -Sb+FOP -HamtaroCutie91 -Mrs. Les Demondes -mpcp13 - mysticalforest  
  
and I'll put more when more review ^_^  
  
And Chapter 11  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Chapter 11 The Question  
  
~*~  
  
Maria-Mom?  
  
Mrs. Santos-Yes Maria,  
  
Maria-I know I asked you this question a million times but, can I get a dog?  
  
Mrs. Santos looks at Mr. Santos  
  
Mrs. Santos- Your father and I have been discussing how mature you've been, and we think you are old enough for a dog.  
  
Maria- Thank-you mom and dad!  
  
Mr. Santos-But, you have to take care of it. You have to walk the dog, feed it and pick up it's "belonging"  
  
Maria- Alright  
  
~*~  
  
Maria-Timmy! Timmy!  
  
Timmy- What?  
  
Maria- Guess what?  
  
Timmy- hmm, you got a raise of your allowance  
  
Maria- No, but I'll try that next time. Guess again.  
  
Timmy- your parents won the lottery.  
  
Maria- Nope ^_^  
  
Timmy- you get a pet?  
  
Maria- Ding ding ding! *confetti falls from sky*  
  
A.J.-Hey! Where did all these confetti come from?  
  
Trixie- they are probably for me *flips hair*  
  
Veronica- Like yeah, of like course like it's like for like Trixie, like yeah!  
  
Everyone except Trixie and Veronica- @_@  
  
Maria- Can you come with me this weekend to pick out my dog?  
  
Timmy- Sure  
  
*bell rings* 


	12. Choosing

Hi! Hi! You've been waiting for this, chapter 12!  
  
^_^ ~* sugar-sweet-anime-fan *~ ^_^  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Chapter 12  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
~*~  
  
~Friday Night~  
  
~Maria's House *still*~  
  
Maria *on the phone*- uh huh, yeah I'll meet you in Candy Store, yeah the one that you showed me on my first day of school, yeah, okay, Bye.  
  
Jeanne-YO! MARIA! MOM SAID THAT SHE'LL BE THE ONE TO TAKE YOU TO THE ADOPTION CENTRE, NOT DAD!  
  
Maria- OKAY! BUT TELL HER I CAN MANANGE ON MY OWN! I'M HAVING A FRIEND WITH ME!  
  
Jeanne- OKAY!  
  
Maria dials Timmy's phone number.  
  
~*Timmy's House*~  
  
RING RING  
  
Timmy's Dad- who can that be? TIMMY! ANSWER THE PHONE!  
  
Timmy- all right @_@  
  
Timmy- Maria?  
  
Maria *on the phone*- Hey Timmy  
  
Timmy-Guess what?  
  
Maria- Chicken Butt?  
  
*giggles burst out*  
  
Timmy- No, I have to take my cousin to her friend house, which is near the pound, so I'll just meet you there okay?  
  
Maria-OMG *surprised*  
  
Timmy- What?  
  
Maria- Chicken Butt? LOLZ  
  
Timmy- just tell me why you were surprised.  
  
Maria- I just called you because of that, and that Matt Rogers was out of American Idol! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes. One of Maria's obsessions was American Idol. She recorded it every now and then because she said that 2 Filipinos are in the finals. *yayness*  
  
Maria- Timmy, I know you rolled your eyes.  
  
Timmy- No I didn't *blush* okay, how do you know?  
  
Maria- Whenever I talk about American Idol, you always act like you don't care?  
  
Timmy- True,  
  
Maria- So I'll meet you at the pound?  
  
Timmy- Yeah  
  
Maria- Okay  
  
Timmy- Okay  
  
Maria- Bye  
  
Timmy- Bye  
  
*Call end*  
  
Wanda- Hey Timmy!  
  
Timmy- Hey guys!  
  
Cosmo- whom were you talking to?  
  
Timmy- Maria  
  
Cosmo- Hey did you tell Maria that you like her?  
  
Timmy- Yeah, I told her a week ago.  
  
Wanda- A WEEK AGO? !  
  
Timmy- Yeah, she just invited me to help her pick out her dog.  
  
Wanda- Awwwww, isn't that sweet?  
  
Cosmo- Yeah, it id  
  
Timmy- Id?  
  
Cosmo- I messed is  
  
Timmy- I messed?  
  
Cosmo- I meant "I meant"  
  
Timmy- Whatever, I'm just going to talk to Maria on MSN  
  
(A/N- Maria's msn name is ~..::sugar and sweet::..~, Timmy's is *da crimson chin's 1 fan and A.J's is Da smart guy ;), Chester is Life isn't fair, Trixie's is ~*Da M0st b0otyfuL wun*~ and Veronica's is 100% Valley Girl, 99% evil, 1% nice)  
  
~*~Maria's House~*~  
  
*ding-dong*, *da crimson chin's 1 fan just logged on  
  
Maria-Oh! It's Timmy!  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: Hi Timmy!  
  
*da crimson chin's 1 fan says: Oh, hi Maria~  
  
Jeanne- o0o0o0h, who are you talking to?  
  
Maria-Timmy  
  
Jeanne-Who's Tim-  
  
*da crimson chin's 1 fan says: do u want to have a group convo?  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: all right  
  
Da Smart Guy ;) was added to the conversation  
  
Da Smart Guy ;) says: Hi Timmy, hi Maria!  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: Hi A.J  
  
Life isn't Fair was added to the conversation  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: Hey Chester  
  
Da Smart Guy ;) says: sup Chess?  
  
Life isn't fair says: hey Timmy, A.J. and Maria  
  
~Da most b0otyful wun~ was added to the conversation  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: Hi Trixie!  
  
~Da Most b0otyfuL wun~ says: uh, hi?  
  
100% Valley Girl, 99% evil, 1% nice was added to the conversation  
  
100% Valley Girl, 99% evil, 1% nice says: uh, who's in this convo?  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: me, Maria, A.J, Chester, Timmy and Trixie  
  
100% Valley Girl, 99% evil, 1% nice says: oh well *sigh* 3/6 cool people in this convo is not the worst, at least it's not 0/3  
  
(A/N: Msn is : this and convo with someone live is – okay?)  
  
Jeanne- Who's ~Da most b0otyfuL wun~, 100% Valley Girl, 99% evil, 1% nice, Da smart Guy ;), Life isn't fair and *da crimson chin's 1 fan?  
  
Maria- ~Da most b0otyfuL wun~ is this girl named Trixie, 100% Valley Girl, 99% evil, 1% nice is Veronica, Trixie's best friend, Da smart Guy ;) is A.J, one of Timmy's best friends, Life isn't fair is Chester another best friend of Timmy's and *da crimson chin's 1 fan is Timmy. They are all in my class.  
  
Jeanne-o0oh  
  
Da Smart Guy says: hello? Maria? r u there?  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: yea y?  
  
~Da most b0otyfuL wun~ says: cuz u aren't talking  
  
~*~after hours talking~*~  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ says: gtg, bye!  
  
~..::sugar and sweet::..~ had left the conversation  
  
Jeanne- Mom says to go to sleep *walks to the computer*  
  
Maria- Okay *starts closing computer*  
  
Jeanne- don't turn off the computer  
  
Maria- Why?  
  
Jeanne- 'coz I'm going to use it.  
  
Maria- whatever  
  
~*~  
  
Timmy- Hey Maria!  
  
Maria- Hey Timmy!  
  
Mrs. Santos- Maria, when you picked out a dog, call me on your cell phone okay?  
  
Maria- Okay  
  
Mrs. Santos- Bye Maria! Bye Timmy!  
  
Maria- Bye mom! *kisses mom*  
  
Timmy- Bye Mrs. Santos!  
  
*car drives*  
  
Timmy *faces Maria*- You have a cell phone?  
  
Maria- yea, doesn't Trixie have one?  
  
Timmy- I don't know *shrugs*  
  
~*~  
  
Maria- Awwwww, this golden retriever pup is totally cute!  
  
Timmy- Yea it is *looks at a bulldog * Cool!  
  
Maria- what's cool?!  
  
Timmy- That bulldog!  
  
Bulldog-*drools*  
  
Maria- I like the golden retriever better!  
  
Timmy- I'm just doing to look at it!  
  
*runs to bulldogs*  
  
*poof*  
  
Will: Hey Maria!  
  
Maria- Hey guys!  
  
Candy- you're not pissed at us anymore?  
  
Maria- Not as much ^_^  
  
Will- your parents finally said yes?!  
  
Maria- yes ^_^  
  
Candy- Really, your not lying?  
  
Maria- yes they said yes! They said I was mature enough!  
  
Candy- I like this golden retriever!  
  
Will- I do too!  
  
~*~  
  
*poof*  
  
Timmy- Hey!  
  
Cosmo- Hey! Why are you fear?  
  
Wanda and Timmy- fear?!  
  
Cosmo- I meant here  
  
Wanda- Remember, he got invited to help pick out Maria's dog?  
  
Cosmo- oh yea, I re-ember!  
  
Timmy- re-ember?  
  
Cosmo- I meant remember  
  
Timmy-oh  
  
~*~  
  
WOLF!  
  
Timmy- Hey what are you going to name her?  
  
Maria- Liz, but if I feel like it, I'll name her Spike sometimes!  
  
Mrs. Santos- Timmy, do you need a lift home?  
  
Timmy- sure, thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
Maria- Bye Timmy!  
  
Timmy- Bye Maria! Thank-you Mrs. Santos!  
  
Mrs. Santos- Your welcome Timmy!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
He-he ^_^ anyways, what will happen next? Review please ^_^ and you'll get a new chapter! Bye!  
  
^_^~sugar-sweet-anime-fan~^_^  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	13. Speeches and Surprises

OMG! ALMOST 30 PEOPLE REVIEWED . . .for me?! Thanks! ^_^ Thanks to a new reviewer mulletman. Anyways, before I start the story, as some people in Canada know, a very tragic death happened. Nine-year-old Cecilia Zhang was abducted from her home on October 20th. Her body was found, dead in March 29, and day before her birthday. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. I'm dedicating some of the story to dear Cecilia Zhang, although I don't know her.  
  
Another thing, im so sorry that I haven't update my story. Here are four reasons  
  
I had too much homework, I ran out of ideas, I was too lazy, and I'm working on a long chapter. XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Speeches and Surprises  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
~*~  
  
Will- Come on Spike, come here!  
  
Candy- I thought you were going to call her Liz  
  
Will- It's her?!  
  
Candy- Yea, Spike is a nickname/name  
  
Will- oh, he-he  
  
Maria- can you guys watch Liz-  
  
Will- IT'S SPIKE!  
  
Maria- Whatever, can you guys watch Spike/Liz while I go to school?  
  
Will- I'll watch him!  
  
Candy- And I'll watch both of them  
  
Will- PICKLES!  
  
Candy- O.o  
  
Maria- O_O  
  
Maria- okay-where-did-that-come-from?  
  
Me- MY MIND ^_^!  
  
Maria- Whatever, CYA later!  
  
~*~  
  
Jeffrey- Hey Maria!  
  
Maria *turns around*- And I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after a block from our house.  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot! I'll tell you the brother's 411! As you know, there's Jeffrey and Mike, but there is Alex and Andrew also.  
  
Alex and Andrew were the FIRST identical twins in the SANTOS family. They are about 17. They asked out to other identical girls and they had a double date. Well, they are "tall, dark and handsome" LOLZ! Really! Anyways, yea.  
  
(TDH is Tall, Dark, and Handsome)  
  
Jeffrey is 2 year older than Maria. He's like his older brothers. TDH.  
  
Mike, okay yea TDH!  
  
Jeffrey- Can you tell mom that I'm going to be late coz of the basketball tryouts, can't believe she- there's Lloyd, CYA!  
  
Veronica- Like, hi, like Maria!  
  
Maria- uh hi Veronica.  
  
Veronica- so *looks at Maria's shirt* like, you like support like the like leafs? *in a snooty way*  
  
Maria- Yea, I LOVE the leafs! GO LEAFS GO!  
  
As you know now, Maria LOVES the leafs (I love them too!) and she is wearing a leafs jersey over tight jeans. She did her hair in pigtails.  
  
Maria*thinking*- WHERE'S TRIXIE! I NEED HER TO TAKE VERONICA! I'm not being mean or anything, but she drives my nuts sometimes!  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Crocker- class, I read your rough drafts of your speeches, and I have to say, only 2 students have accomplished that A.  
  
Veronica- it's like totally like A.J. like and like Trixie like for like sure, like yea!  
  
Mr. Crocker- Actually you have half of it right, Veronica  
  
Trixie- I BET A.J.?!  
  
Mr. Crocker- NO! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Choke**cough* it's actually A.J. and Maria.  
  
Class [except for Maria]- MARIA?!  
  
Maria [after everyone said her name]- ME?! MARIA?!  
  
Mr. Crocker- Yup, and I want A.J. and Maria to read their speeches, A.J.?  
  
A.J.-all right I'll go first  
  
[A/N I'm not going to actually write their speeches all right? This is for Maria also, but im going to write what they say after each speech]  
  
Mr. Crocker- Good A.J.! Maria! Go next  
  
[ . . .after]  
  
Class including A.J.- =o *tilt UR head*  
  
Mr. Crocker- it's wonderful isn't it class?  
  
Class- *nods up and down, still open jawed*  
  
BBRRIIIINNNNGGG!  
  
Mr. Crocker- Class dismissed!  
  
~*~  
  
"nice speech Maria!"  
  
That's what Maria heard from her classmates, including A.J. "That speech was still a rough draft" she would reply. Then, the person who congratulated her would run to their friends n tell them about HER speech.  
  
~*~  
  
Timmy- I'm Home!  
  
Mrs. Turner-Hi Timmy, do you want a snack? Tofu sticks?  
  
Timmy- No thanks *runs upstairs*  
  
Timmy- Hi Wanda  
  
Wanda- Hi Timmy  
  
Timmy-Hi Cosmo, Cosmo, Cosmo! Earth to Cosmo! HELLO COSMO! Cosmo! Cosmo! Cosmo! Cosmo! HELLO COSMO! I'm HOME! Ooooooooopssss  
  
Cosmo- YAY! I'm FREE! FREE AS A WILD POO!  
  
Timmy- O_O  
  
Wanda- ~_^  
  
Cosmo- Urge, I mean I'm free as a wild bird?  
  
*SILENCE COME IN!*  
  
Fairy-PC- Wanda, You've got Mail! *pc is singing as he says that*  
  
Wanda- oh! I'm going to see who that is!  
  
Wanda and Cosmo flies to the Fairy-Pc and Timmy walks there  
  
Wanda*reading*-  
  
Dear Wanda,  
Wanda! My older sister! How are you? I'm just fine. I got the most exciting thing to tell you. You live in Dimmsale right? I know you live there. Anyways, my Fairly Odd Godchild moved in Dimmsale about a month ago, so we've done packing. Anyway. I just wanted to tell you that. Isn't it great? Sisters reunited for a long time. When was the last time we visited each other? Oh well, who cares. Try to find me!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
CANDY  
  
P.S. tell Cosmo that Will is excited to meet him too.  
  
*end of letter*  
  
(A/N-oooo you know who names are those ;))  
  
Wanda- YES! MY SISTER IS LIVING IN DIMMSALE! WOOHOO!  
  
*Wanda is jumping around the room*  
  
Timmy- you have a sister Wanda?  
  
Cosmo- yes she does!  
  
Wanda- let me reply to her  
  
~*~  
  
Fairy-PC- Candy, You've got Mail! *pc is singing as he says that*  
  
Candy- Oh! Let me see who that is!  
  
Maria- I'm home you guys! Hello? *goes toward computer*  
  
Candy*reading*-  
  
To: Candy (CandySweet@Fairymail.com)  
  
From: Wanda (Wanda_Landa@Fairymail.com)  
  
Dear Younger Sister, Or Candy,  
  
I can't believe you Fairly Odd Godchild is living in Dimmsale! But why do you have to tell me a month after? Oh, well, at least we can talk instead of sending e-mails every time. I so totally missed you! I'll drop by sometime, I'll just turn Cosmo into a dog to find you. LOLZ anyways BYE!  
  
--*From,  
  
--*Wanda, your older sister  
  
P.S. Cosmo is excited to find you guys, he really misses Will.  
  
Maria- you have a sister Candy?  
  
Will- Yupper Doo!  
  
*Will and Candy dance around the room*  
  
(A/N- isn't it Déjà vu?)  
  
~*~  
  
Timmy- I wish Cosmo was a dog and he could find Wanda's sister!  
  
*POOF*  
  
Cosmo- WOOF! WOOF! BARK! BARK!  
  
Timmy- I wish Cosmo could talk English!  
  
*POOF*  
  
Cosmo- let the searching begin!  
  
Timmy- Okay boo-!  
  
Timmy- GACK! COSMO!  
  
*5 Minutes Later*  
  
Timmy- Hey! That's Maria's hous- GACK!  
  
Timmy- oh! Ah! Oh! Ah!  
  
Mysterious Voice- Good Boy, Cosmo!  
  
Wanda- CANDY?!  
  
Candy- WANDA?!  
  
Wanda and Candy- eeeeeeee! OMG IS ACTULLY YOU!  
  
Will- Cosmo?!  
  
Cosmo- WILL?!  
  
Cosmo and Will- YAY! DUDE IS ACTULLATY GOOD!  
  
*After, hugging, and weird faces*  
  
Wanda- why don't you introduce Cosmo, my Odd Child, and me to your Odd Child?  
  
Candy- Oh right! But you got to do the same after!  
  
Wanda- all right  
  
Candy- Maria, this is my sister Wanda, her Odd child and her husband, Cosmo!  
  
Wanda- Timmy, this is my sister Candy, her Odd child Maria and her husband Will!  
  
Timmy- Hi, can I talk to Maria for a sec.?  
  
Candy- All right!  
  
*outside in the hall*  
  
Timmy- you didn't tell me that you had Fairly Odd Parents?!  
  
Maria- you didn't tell me that you had Fairly Odd Parents!  
  
Timmy- Okay, Maria I have Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
Maria- I have Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
Timmy- I hope they don't go away  
  
Maria- what do you mean?  
  
Timmy- if you tell another person that you have Fairly Odd Parents, you lose them  
  
Maria- I know but of you tell someone you have Fairly Odd Parents, you still keep them  
  
Timmy-Really?  
  
Maria-Yup it says in "DA RULES"  
  
Timmy-oo  
  
~*~NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~*~  
  
Maria- Timmy, after school can I tell you something?  
  
Timmy-All right, let's meet at the roses garden, after P.E.  
  
Maria- Okay  
  
~*~  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Maria's POV in class :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
I can't believe it, I'm going to tell Timmy my biggest secret of all. Am I ready?  
  
Remember Maria what happened LAST time?  
  
Oh yea  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Rondel, I have to tell you something.  
  
All right tell me  
  
I'm. . . –  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
End Of Flashback (no not really but it's interrupted)  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Mr. Crocker- MARIA?! ANSWER THIS PROBLEM!  
  
X+9=5+6  
  
Maria- Um all right  
  
Maria*writing*  
  
X+9=11  
X=11-9  
X=2 2+9=5+6  
11=11  
  
Mr. Crocker- That's correct Maria.  
  
Maria*thinking*- Thank God it's over!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- END OF POV :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
BRRRINNNGGG!  
  
Mr. Crocker-Class dismissed!  
  
And Maria was going to P.E. as fast as she could  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- LATER :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
10 PUSH-UPS!  
  
9 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!  
  
PLAY DOGEBALL!  
  
Maria hated P.E. since first grade. And she hated Doge ball than anything in the world. Thank God it's going to end in 3. . .2. . .1. . .  
  
TWEET!  
  
CLASS DISMISSED! HAVE A SAFE WEEKEND!  
  
Have a safe weekend too Ms. Linder bee.  
  
ALL RIGHT! DISMISSED!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Maria- Timmy! Over here!  
  
Timmy- Oh hi Maria.  
  
Maria- I have to tell you something really important.  
  
Timmy- you can trust me.  
  
Maria- I'm a, a , a . . .  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
OH! What's Maria going to tell them? What doing to happen? Review please! And im so sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. If you have any ideas e-mail me instead of reviewing the idea. Peace out  
  
--*sugar-sweet-anime-fan  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	14. Maria's Deep Dark Secret Reviled

Guess what? THIS IS CHAPTER 13! Her secret WILL BE REVEALED! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH *choke**choke**choke* AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *choke**choke**choke**choke* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *choke**choke**choke**choke**choke**choke**choke* I forgot about claimer and disclaimer! So this will be for the rest of the story:  
  
Disclaimer: I go not own FOP, nickelodeon does; or else this would be an episode series.  
  
Claimer: I own the characters -Maria -Amrita*she'll be mentioned soon =)* -Santos Family  
  
Or anything else that wasn't mentioned In FOP.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Chapter 13- Maria's Deep Dark Secret Reviled  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
~*~  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Maria's POV  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
~*~  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Maria- I'm a, a, a, a . . .  
  
Timmy- You're a . . .  
  
(A/N- this - means talking, this : means thinking)  
  
Maria: I'm stumbling, I can't even tell him  
  
Tell him, just say it girl!  
  
All right  
  
Maria- Timmy Turner, I'm uhhh . . . do you know the singer/actress Maria?  
  
Timmy- Sure I do, my baby-sitter *cough*witch*cough* is a BIG fan of her, believe me, from the basement to my room, you can here Maria sing. But I must admit, Maria is a nice singer!  
  
Maria- I know, I'm her. I'm Maria; the teen singer/actress.  
  
Timmy- :O  
  
Maria: That's the same expression Rondel looked like.  
  
Who CARES about RONDEL! YOU ARE SO OVER HIM MARIA!  
  
Fine I know.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
End of Maria's POV  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
~*~  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Timmy's POV  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Maria- I'm a, a, a . . .  
  
Timmy: What is she trying to say? What is she? Is she a he?! NO! CAN'T BE! Or if she was a robot or ALIEN! Whatever it is, I hope it's not bad.  
  
Maria- Timmy Turner, I'm uhhh . . . do you know the singer/actress Maria?  
  
Timmy- Sure I do, my baby-sitter *cough*witch*cough* is a BIG fan of her, believe me, from the basement to my room, you can here Maria sing. But I must admit, Maria is a nice singer!  
  
Maria- I know, I'm her. I'm Maria; the teen singer/actress.  
  
Timmy- :O  
  
Timmy: Maria Santos; singer; actress; can't believe it.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
End Of POV  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
I think this is the PERFECT TIME to tell you about Amrita. Well, she's the biggest gossiper in the school, and she's one of Trixie's close friends. She had short blonde hair with natural highlights of blonde. She's even meaner than Veronica and Trixie times 10! She's the teacher's pet, after A.J. of course. Let me tell you. Well, Mr. Crocker has this rule. During indoor recess, you cannot sit in other people's desk. Well, Amrita ALWAYS does that during indoor recess. And once, he came back and didn't mind Amrita sitting in that person desk. And let me tell you another. A girl in their class named Katherine, well SHE was sitting in another person desk and Mr. Crocker came in and came Katherine a month detention! THAT'S TEACHER'S PET!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Amrita's POV  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Amrita: Thank-God I ditched P.E. DODGE BALL!? UGH!, hold up, who's there? Don't move just EVESDROP!  
  
Maria- Timmy Turner, I'm uhhh . . . do you know the singer/actress Maria?  
  
Amrita: OF COURSE! SHE'S LIKE THE BEST SINGER/ACTRESS OF ALL TIME!  
  
Timmy- Sure I do, my baby-sitter *cough*witch*cough* is a BIG fan of her, believe me, from the basement to my room, you can here Maria sing. But I must admit, Maria is a nice singer!  
  
Maria- I know, I'm her. I'm Maria; the teen singer/actress.  
  
Amrita: Really? Wait till Trixie find out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N- it's MSN time again!  
  
Amrita- *L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3 _5-H-0-12-T-1-3 Trixie- *4-N-G-3-L Veronica- *100% 3-V-1-L  
  
That's all for now)  
  
*L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3_5-H-0-R-T-1-3 signed on  
  
Trixie- ooo! It's Amrita!  
  
*4-N-G-3-L says: heylo Amrita =)  
  
*L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3_5-H-0-12-T-1-3 says: hey Trixie.  
  
*100% 3-V-1-L was added to the conversation  
  
*L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3_5-H-0-12-T-1-3 says: can I tell you guys something?  
  
*4-N-G-3-L says: okay!  
  
*100% 3-V-1-L says: all right  
  
*L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3_5-H-0-12-T-1-3 says: you know that new girl Maria?  
  
*4-N-G-3-L says: yea of course!  
  
*L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3_5-H-0-12-T-1-3 says: you know that teen singer/actress Maria?  
  
*100% 3-V-1-L says: are you serious? Why do you think we are in the fan club "WE LOVE MARIA" club?  
  
*L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3_5-H-0-12-T-1-3 says: don't you think they have anything in common, besides their name?  
  
*4-N-G-3-L says: they sound like each other, and they look like each other  
  
*L-1-L_13-4-13-1-3_5-H-0-12-T-1-3 says: Maria is Maria! I heard her and Timmy talking and she confessed to him. KNOW SPREAD!  
  
*4-N-G-3-L says: okay  
  
*100% 3-V-1-L says: okay  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Girl 1- Have you heard?  
  
Girl 2- what?  
  
Girl 3- yea, what?  
  
Girl 1- you know that girl Maria?  
  
Girl 2&3- yea  
  
Girl 1- She's a singer/actress!  
  
Girl 2&3- REALLY?!  
  
Girl 1- yup, now spread!  
  
Maria heard these things, she was surprised. Did Timmy tell? Or did someone eavesdrop?  
  
Maria- TIMMY! DID YOU TELL?!  
  
Timmy- NO! I swear, I didn't!  
  
Maria- Really?  
  
Timmy- REALLY!  
  
Maria- okay, I half believe you.  
  
A.J.-Why don't you FULLY believe in Timmy?  
  
Chester- Yeah!  
  
Maria- because it's easy to lie, but sometimes it's hard to tell the truth.  
  
And with that, she walked away  
  
A.J.- She has good answers.  
  
Chester- and a snappy turn back!  
  
Timmy- guys! We have to find out who told everyone.  
  
A.J.- you mean you didn't tell?  
  
Timmy- Yeah, I didn't tell. DO YOU THINK I'M A LIER?!  
  
A.J. & Chester- Nope  
  
~*~  
  
Will- why are we here again?  
  
Candy- because, Maria needs to experience THRUST MOTION!  
  
Will- Okay, she better be here-  
  
*POOF*&*POOF*  
  
(A/N- first POOF is putting SPIKES on the bottom of the cliff, and the second POOf is for transporting Maria to the top of the cliff)  
  
Candy- hey Maria! Will and me will show you gravity motion.  
  
Maria- I already-  
  
Candy*deadly stare*saying- You DON'T know thrust remember.  
  
Maria- Yeah, I have no clue what gravity is.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Candy- MARIA! HERE'S A FEATHER, AND HERE'S WILL, I WILL DROP THEM AT THE SAME TIME AND THAT WILL SHOW YOU GRAVITY MOTION!  
  
Maria- OKAY!  
  
Candy- begin drop.  
  
Will- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feather- swift, swift slightly  
  
Will- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feather- swift, swift, slightly  
  
Will- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Feather- I'm in the middle still!  
  
Candy: hahahaha! I'll POOF them both here!  
  
*POOF**POOF**POOF*  
  
Maria- Will looks like human cheese!  
  
Will- who put the spikes there?  
  
*innocent whistles come from Maria and Candy*  
  
Will- was it *pointing to the feather* YOU?!  
  
Feather- . . ............  
  
Candy- Oh! Maria! you got to got to school now!  
  
*POOF*  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
I had to use the gravity motion that my friend lil-angel-asian-girl suggested =) lol, what's going to happen next? Next time on  
  
Timmy's Crush! Crush! Crush! Crus-  
  
ALL RIGHT! WE GET THE IDEA!  
  
Review please ^-^  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	15. A Terrible Accident

Ha-ha chapter 15!!!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-  
  
~Chapter 15~  
  
~A Terrible Accident~  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-  
  
~*~  
  
London- Maria! Maria!  
  
Maria- yea London?  
  
Well, let me tell you about London. She has one weird name eh? LONDON? *I'm sorry if your name is this* She has 2 other sisters named Dakota and Leah. Dakota is about 2 years older than London and Leah is 2 years younger than London. So Dakota is 14, London in 12 and Leah is 10. London has reddish-orangesh straight hair. She was about as tall as Maria. Maria and London are good friends, even though London knew here almost for 2 months.  
  
London- Look! I swear if I was you, I'd kill her.  
  
Maria- Hand me that please!  
  
London- all right.  
  
And Maria's eyes were full of anger and horror.  
  
GOSSIP SOURCE!  
  
By: Amrita Loy  
  
BIGGEST GOSSIP OF ALL!  
  
You know Maria? The teen singer/actress? And do you know Maria Santos? In Mr. Crocker's Grade 6 class? Don't they have something in common besides their name? THE LOOK LIKE EACH OTHER AND THEY SOUND LIKE EACH OTHER! This means that Maria Santos is Maria! Ask me if you want to get more.  
  
Remember:  
  
GOSSIP! GOSSIP! SPREAD! SPREAD! SOURCE! SOURCE!  
  
Know all three of these? TELL ME!  
  
By: Amrita Loy  
  
London- I so hate her!  
  
Maria- I think I know who spread my surprise.  
  
London- Wait! Maria!  
  
Maria- what?  
  
London- how come you didn't tell me? I thought we were friends *looks at shoes*  
  
Maria- I called you yesterday but your mom said you went to piano lessons. So I thought I would tell you today.  
  
London- oh, but how does Amrita know?  
  
Maria- Amrita probably ditched P.E. and heard me and Timmy talking in the roses garden.  
  
London- that's so her.  
  
BBBRRIIINNNNNGGGG!  
  
Maria- hey! It's ten minutes more until recess is done!  
  
Timmy- Hey! How come all the teachers are running out of the school?  
  
Mr. Crocker_(scream)  
  
Mr. Crocker- Someone call the fire department! Mrs. Linderbee set the teacher's lounge on fire and every fire exsitunguisher is not working! And there was oil everywhere! The school going to burn down!  
  
Maria- I'll call them.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
10 minutes later  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
DOO-DOO! BEEP-BEEP! WOO-WOO!  
  
Maria- OMG!  
  
London- OMG!  
  
Timmy- thank God we still have our backpacks; or else we'd be running in there.  
  
Maria- WHERE? THERE IS ONLY ASHES!  
  
Maria, London and her two sisters, Timmy, A.J., Chester, Veronica, Amrita and Trixie eyes filled with horror and sadness. The oldest school in the city, burned down. Their mothers and fathers went to school there *except for Maria's* and their grandparents went there *except of Maria's*. 120 years! Standing. So sad.  
  
Mysterious Voice- TIMMY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
Timmy- Mom? Dad?  
  
Mysterious Voice- MARIA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
Maria- Mom? Dad?  
  
Mysterious Voice- LONDON, DAKOTA, LEAH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
London, Dakota, Leah- Mom? Dad?  
  
Mysterious Voice- A.J.! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
A.J.- Mom? Dad?  
  
Mysterious Voice- CHESTER! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
Chester- Mom? Dad?  
  
Mysterious Voice- VERONICA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
Veronica- Like Mom? Like Dad?  
  
Mysterious Voice- AMRITA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
Amrita- Mommy! Daddy!  
  
Mysterious Voice- TRIXIE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!  
  
Trixie- Mom? Dad?  
  
Mr. Crocker- And I have no one boohoo!  
  
Spirit- Jason!  
  
Mr. Crocker- who's that?  
  
Spirit- JASON! IT'S ME YOUR DAD!  
  
Mr. Crocker- oh  
  
*SILENCE COMES IN*  
  
Spirit- I'm here.  
  
Mr. Crocker- so?  
  
Spirit- So, I'm leaving now and I'm going to haunt you all your mortal life! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The Principal- how are we supposed to pay for this?  
  
Mr. Crocker- the district will pay, but only for the damage, for rebuilding the school, we have to raise money.  
  
Mrs. Linderbee- and that is  
  
Mr. Crocker- $3,000 CAN!  
  
Everyone's face's- O_O  
  
Maria: How are going to do this?  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:- :- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
ooo what's going to happen? Lol CLIFFHANGER? Maybe! Mwahahahaha now REVIEW!  
  
. . . . .  
  
. . . . .  
  
. . . . v  
  
Review please =) 


	16. Maria's Great Idea

CLIFFY! *On the last chapter* oo what's going to happen NEXT?  
  
Anyways chapter 16  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Maria's Great Idea  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mrs. Santos- you guys all right? Where we you when the fire came?  
  
Maria sighed. Her mother asked her siblings and her that same question about a million times. Know it's a million and one =).  
  
Ally- Mom, you asked that question now for a million and one times all ready.  
  
Mrs. Santos- I know, but I feel like you guys are lying to me  
  
Kim- you said that one million and one times too  
  
Mrs. Santos- Just answer that question  
  
Jeffrey- Oh! That's a new one!  
  
Mrs. Santos*boiling*- I SAID ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
  
Maria- for the one million and one time, we are okay, and it was the begging of school, school hadn't started yet.  
  
Mrs. Santos- Okay  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
~*~ One minute later ~*~  
  
Mrs. Santos- are you guys all right? Were you in the building?  
  
All 11 kids- MOM!!!  
  
Mrs. Santos- okay, okay  
  
Maria- I'm going upstairs  
  
Ally- Dido  
  
Laura- I have no Idea what dido means, but I'm going to my room.  
  
Kim- going up!  
  
Jeffrey- urg, going too  
  
Mike-same  
  
~*~  
  
Candy- you're early!  
  
Maria- something happened  
  
Will- cons or pros?  
  
Maria- pros  
  
Candy- what happened?  
  
Maria- the school burned down =(  
  
Candy & Will-WHAT?!  
  
Maria- yea . . .  
  
Fairy Pc- Candy, You've Got Mail!  
  
*RUSH*  
  
To: Candy (CandySweet@fairymail.com)  
  
From: Wanda (Wanda_Landa@Fairymail.com)  
  
Subject: OMG!  
  
Message:  
  
CANDY!  
  
I COULDN'T BELIVE THIS BUT, TIMMY'S AND MARIA'S SCHOOL BURNED DOWN! AFTER 120 YEARS, IT BURNED DOWN! NOW THEY HAVE TO RAISE MONEY! CAN'T BELIEVE; REPLY!  
  
*Sh0cked  
  
Wanda  
  
Maria- I guess Timmy just told Wanda and Cosmo about the accident.  
  
Candy- DUH!  
  
Maria- but what can I do?  
  
Will- Raise money?  
  
Maria- I know I have to raise money; but HOW?  
  
*silence for thinking*  
  
Maria- I GOT IT! I can sing; have a tour! AMERICAN TOUR!  
  
Candy- really?  
  
Maria- YES!  
  
^-^  
  
~*~NEXT DAY~*~  
  
Ally- we still have to go to school?  
  
Mrs. Santos- we received a message to make ways to rebuild the school.  
  
Ally- great, now I have to get ready =(  
  
~*~  
  
Murmur, murmur, murmur  
  
Principal- COME TO ORDER!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Principal- suggestions!  
  
Maria-I HAVE ONE!  
  
Principal- come up Maria.  
  
....  
  
Maria- since all of you know I'm a singer/actress, I can have a tour, and by the time we're done, will be billionaires that we might have useful things and still have amount of money left over! And the best part is, whole Dimmsale School gets to go with me!  
  
Crowd- YAY! DOUBLE YAY!  
  
Timmy: Great Idea, and a tour!  
  
Principal-anymore suggestions?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Principal- voting time, who wants to sell chocolate?  
  
(The principal raises one hand)  
  
Principal- who wants to do Maria's idea?  
  
(Millions of hand is raised)  
  
Principal- decided  
  
Crowd- YAY!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ha-ha! WOOHOO! Anyways, you want to know who this end up? Review and next chappiE! 


	17. TOURing

Um, yea. Here's chapter 17  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TOURing [ha-ha =)]  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maria- step, step slide- swi-  
  
Trixie- why do we have to be like listing to you?  
  
Maria- because you're my BACKGROUND dancers  
  
Trixie- oh yea  
  
Maria couldn't take it anymore. They been practicing about 3 hours, and Trixie keeps on complaining, why? How come? Why? URG! She said to herself.  
Mostly every girl in their school tried out to be a background dancer. Only Amrita, London, Dakota, Trixie, Veronica and of course she had to have Ally and Kim.  
  
**1 HOUR LATER**  
  
Maria-  
He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her,  
She'll never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's all alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Sk8er boi rockin up MTV.  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
[[Music]]  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how this story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?  
(sing 2X)  
I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.  
  
Trixie- is that all the songs?  
  
Maria- nope!  
  
Rest of the girls- -_-;;  
  
***next few weeks***  
  
Timmy- Good thing you guys are done practicing!  
  
Maria- same, now I'm going to force you to watch AMERICAN IDOL with me!  
  
Timmy- awwwww man! Why did I come here =(  
  
Ryan Seacrest- And Camille Valsco, you are out.  
  
Maria- WHAT?! THEY KICKED OUT FLIP? *boiling*  
  
Ryan Seacrest- Don't worry, there's always recording artists!  
  
Maria-*boiling*  
  
Ryan Seacrest- now here's a presentation we made for you.  
  
Maria-*boiling*  
  
****MARIA'S POV****  
  
Ryan Seacrest- Camille, Jasmine, here's the moment of truth  
  
Maria: DANG! FOR SHURE THERE'S GOING TO B A FLIP OUT!  
  
Ryan S. – and Camille Valsco, you are . . .  
  
Maria: SAY IT ALREADY!  
  
Ryan- out. I'm sorry Camille.  
  
Maria- O_O  
  
Maria: OMG; at least Jasmine is still in =)  
  
***END OF POV***  
  
***TIMMY'S POV***  
  
Timmy: why does she like this show anyways? It's just people sing- oh nvm, she's a singer -_-;;  
  
Ryan- And Camille, your out  
  
Maria-*boiling*  
  
Timmy: oh no; she's going to EXPLODE!!  
  
**END OF POV**  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Santos- HOP INTO THE BUS CHILDREN! Maria was excited. It been months since she went on tour. And now she had no more secrets to hid (maybe =D)  
  
Kylie- Maria!  
  
Maria- Kylie?  
  
Kylie- it's been long since you had a tour.  
  
Maria- I know.  
  
Kylie- how come all of the sudden?  
  
Maria- look *points at ashes where school used to be*  
  
Kylie- that's your school?  
  
Maria- used to be =\  
  
Kylie- don't worry, it's going to be fine.  
  
**AT CANADA**  
  
[at someone's house]  
  
TV- Maria's coming to TOWN! DOWNTOWN TORONTO! IN SKYDOME!  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan- WOW! MARIA IS PERFORMING!  
  
CMA_Gamegirl*not a user in fanfiction.net*- wow! Cool!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl- she's so cool! =D  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan- okay! I'll ask my mom if we can go!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl- COOL!  
  
CMA_Gamegirl- sure, but she's going to come!  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan- it's all right. She's cool.  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl- she sure is!  
  
CMA_Gamegirl- all right.  
  
~*~  
  
Maria- THANKS YOU FOR COMING TO MY CONCERT!  
  
Crowd- YAY!  
  
Maria- I'm doing my tour because we need to raise money for my school. It burned down  
  
Crowd- awwwww!  
  
Maria- Thanks for coming and here's the concert!  
  
Crowd- YAY!  
  
He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her,  
She'll never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's all alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Sk8er boi rockin up MTV.  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
[[Music]]  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how this story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?  
(sing 2X)  
I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.  
  
**AT JAPAN**  
  
Maria- Konichiwa Japan! (Hello Japan)  
  
**At Philippines**  
  
Maria- KUMUSTICA PHILIPPINAS! (Hello Philippines)  
  
**PORTUGAL**  
  
Maria- hello Portugal!  
  
**FRANCE**  
  
Maria- BONJOUR FRANCE! (Hello France)  
  
**ITALY**  
  
Maria- BONJOURNO ITALY!  
  
**INDIA**  
  
Maria- HELLO INDIA!  
  
******A few months later******  
  
Principal- $4566332, $4566333, $4566334 . . .  
  
Mr. Crocker- $1000000, $100001, $1000002 . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, that's a lot of money =) I pressed random numbers lol. Anyways, review and I'll make the next chapter that is near the end? By3!  
  
--*sugar-sweet-anime-fan --*1 


	18. Eplouigue

Last Chapter! Wow this story went fast =(.Thanks to my supporters *lil- angel-asian-girl, Angelkitty120, Hikari-Mai, Gunblade Elf, Wiggle Lizard and much more =)*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
.:.*.:.Epilogue.:.*.:.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, Maria had no more secrets to tell. She and Timmy had been together for how many years now. Trixie is envious that Timmy was with Maria. (wow who ever guessed that?) Veronica ended up dating Chester. And their school has been rebuild. Maria's tour raised them $45653789456213 dollars (random numbers) and they claimed "Most Richest School In The World". And Mr. Crocker has bad luck. Maybe his father gave it to him? Maybe  
  
ShadyLane (props to who knows her) – So Maria, how's life (I know it's a lame question but. . .)  
  
Maria- It been fine. I made my new album that will hit stores on December 8.  
  
ShadyLane- what's it called? (Lame Questions: 2, Not Lame Questions: 0)  
  
Maria- Life Without Friends  
  
ShadyLane- cool, can you sing us a song from your new album?  
  
Maria- all right! I'd love to!  
  
ShadyLane- you heard people! Here's Maria singing her song from her latest album that hits stores December 8! ShadyLane, taking a break! Hit it Maria!  
  
You said a little time is all you need. You told me that you're still young and there's so much more you wanna see.  
You said you wanted to be alone to get into yourself.  
So I'm just supposed to let you go.  
And pretend my heart don't hurt like hell.  
  
Boy, it hurts me.  
That you wanna be free.  
Baby, if there's nothing I can't say  
That'll make you want to stay with me.  
  
Can you please answer this before you go?  
How am I supposed to go through life alone?  
Where am I to run for love if you're no longer home?  
How can I continue going through life alone?  
  
Boy I thought that you were my best friend.  
You used to promise me your fidelity would never end.  
Now you say you need your space to grow.  
You wanna give back my heart but I give my love to only you.  
I don't want to make a brand new start.  
You were all my mine for all this time. But baby if there's nothing I can't do that'll make you want to change your  
mind...  
  
Can you please answer this before you go?  
How am I supposed to go through life alone?  
Where am I to run for love if you're no longer home?  
How can I continue going through life alone?  
  
You're so special to me.  
The thought of you leaving is killing me.  
Please, tell me what do I do now?  
'Cuz livin' without your love, I don't know how.  
I don't...  
  
Can you please answer this before you go?  
How am I supposed to go through life alone?  
Where am I to run for love if you're no longer home?  
How can I continue going through life alone?  
  
Can you please answer this before you go?  
How am I supposed to go through life alone?  
Where am I to run for love if you're no longer home?  
How can I continue going through life alone?  
  
.:.*.:.*.:.*THE END.:.*.:.*.:.  
  
my twin ;)- It's not over!  
  
Me- yes it is!  
  
My twin- then what about the war against u and lil-angel-asian-girl?  
  
Me- oh yea  
  
~*~ MEANWHILE~*~  
  
lil-angel-asian-girl- MY SUGAR ARMY WILL DEFEAT YOU!  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan- NO! MYYY COFFE AREMY WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!  
  
Voice- NO! MY WATER ARMY WILL DEFEAT YOU BOTH!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl & sugar-sweet-anime-fan- WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Voice- YOU BUTT IT'S ME CHRISSIE!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl & sugar-sweet-anime-fan- oohhh  
  
SQUIRT!  
  
Sugar-sweet-anime-fan- HA-HA! YOU GOT DEFEATED!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl- awwwww  
  
CMA_GAMEBOY- HA! I DEFEAT YOU BOTH!  
  
Lil-angel-asian-girl & sugar-sweet-anime-fan- dangittt...  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
NOW IT'S THE END!  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
MY STORY IS OVER ='( lol. I'm making a InuYasha story next. Read it! Thank! Bye! Oh yea, the song that Maria just sang is called: THROUGH LIFE ALONE!  
  
*sugar-sweet-anime-fan 


End file.
